Distance Keeps You Closer
by Dighm Liting
Summary: As Kaoru notices the ever expanding gap between him and Hikaru, someone unexpected finds his way inside. A little drama a little humor and a happy ending.  Kyoya/Kaoru   Hinted Hikaru/Kaoru   Rating will probably go up


'_That's just it.'_ Kaoru thought to himself. _'Hikaru doesn't know what I'm thinking anymore…'_ Kaoru sat at his desk, not bothering with the already finished quiz in front of him. He wondered when it happened that Hikaru became so quick tempered and oblivious and he became so pensive, so introspective. He'd been thinking so much lately, though, that even Hikaru was beginning to notice. But did one of Kaoru's new quirks take priority over Haruhi, he wondered.

"Kaoru! What are you doing spacing out like that? Hurry up before we leave you!" Kaoru glanced over to Hikaru and Haruhi's fleeting figures by the door.

"Guess not." He thought aloud. It went on like that throughout the day until club where everyone sat in their usual spot and the twins were forced to pay attention to each other.

"It's too bad you can't play the which one's Hikaru game anymore!" One girl giggled while another commented that the new look wasn't a bad trade. As the girls and Hikaru flirted and complimented his "sexy black hair", Kaoru became lost in thought again.

'_Why is it called that?'_ He wondered slightly irate. _'Why isn't it the Which One's Kaoru Game? Or even which is which game? Or…'_ He only pondered these possibly titles for a moment before his chin was taken by Hikaru's gentle hand and his eyes were meant to meet with the other boy's.

"What's that look on your face, huh? You've been spacing out a lot lately. You know if you need to talk about something, I'm always here for you!" Kaoru was lost in the shoujo moment for a second before he thought about his surroundings. Of course Hikaru hadn't said anything like that to him before now. Because they weren't in front of girls before now. And if we weren't in front of girls right now… then he wouldn't be saying it. He knew he was supposed to act. After all, that's what this whole thing was! Maybe he was the only one who ever meant any part of this. That's what he thought now and through those thoughts he could only glare at Hikaru.

Much to Hikaru's surprise Kaoru shoved his hand away. _'Is this supposed to be some new defiant uke act? We didn't talk about this!'_ Thought Hikaru, confused. "Kaoru, hey! What's up with you?"

"I think I hear my name being called…" He spoke, annoyed. "I'd better go see." Kaoru stood to leave, but Hikaru hadn't seemed to catch on to the whole "not an act" thing. He felt Hikaru grab onto his wrist and before he could even react he felt he ass on his brother's lap.

'_Goddamn it, Hikaru! I'm not acting you idiot!'_ Kaoru thought as he faced his twin with defiant eyes. "Hikaru, I-!" He attempted to be serious, but it was no use.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said in a territorial tone. "You're hiding things from me." His face was stern and confident, yet worried.

'_Wow… Hikaru's getting really good at acting…'_ But he wondered if that face was really meant for him… or just the audience. Kaoru let himself be vulnerable for a moment that he knew no one would notice. "I… I'm not…" He said looking down with sad eyes. Even Hikaru seemed to notice now as Kaoru stood again, reluctantly this time, and started to walk towards the back of the club room. He wondered if Hikaru was going to stop him as he heard worried whispers from the girls. He felt a cold feeling in his heart as if someone had opened a window in his chest. But this feeling soon turned into rage as he heard Hikaru's annoying cackle and something about how he was "probably just hungry".

"What do you think you're doing over here?" Kaoru nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of that familiarly devilish voice.

"Kyoya-sempai!" Kaoru paused, contemplating a plausible response. "Oh, you know… just… being an uke…" He couldn't think of one.

"You're supposed to be doing that over there." Kyoya said pointing to the source of Kaoru's annoyance, unfazed. Kaoru pouted.

"How come everyone else gets to host on their own? Am I only appealing if I have Hikaru with me?" Kaoru silently cursed for phrasing it like that when he had meant to say "are Hikaru and I only appealing if we're together?" Hoping Kyoya wouldn't catch on to his personal worries he cautiously glanced up at the taller boy, stiffening when he realized he was being stared down.

"To the women who come here?" He asked mysteriously. Kaoru blushed as he furrowed his brows.

"Who else?" He spoke rather loudly. Luckily no one stared, including Kyoya who's eyes were now, once again, shielded by the reflection of light on his glasses.

"I see. Well I'm sure you both would bring in an audience separately as well, but as it stands, this way is more efficient. It's what the women are looking for."

"Is there someone who's looking for something else?" Kaoru asked with his hands on his hips.

"Is there any particular response you're looking for?" Kyoya asked with a smile. Kaoru grimaced at the fake grin.

"Nevermind…" He mumbled irritably as he began to wander back to his calling.

"Kaoru." Kyoya called before the shorter boy got too far. Kaoru turned his head back to look at his sempai without bothering to hide his annoyance. "You should mind that furrowed brow of yours." He said turning his head until one dark eye could be seen again. "You'll wear yourself out if you keep that up." Kaoru felt his heart rate rise as he stared into the black coal eye that seemed to be burning as much as his face was right now. "And I can't have you decreasing our profits." Kyoya said, looking back at his clipboard, seemingly analyzing something. Kaoru quickly forgot every feeling he might've felt for Kyoya before that last statement and walked away in even more annoyance than before. Kyoya only smiled.


End file.
